Just For Tonight
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Zack comes back from SOLDIER training and Angeal is waiting at home for him...Zangeal. Slightly AU.


**A/n: **I wrote this for Amarissia. Let's just say that it was the choir who inspired me for this one. Here's to Zacky recovering from amnesia! And to Angeal 'cause he's the loveliest of all!

**Warning(s): **Full-blown lemon.

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own…**

**Just For Tonight**

Zack crawled onto the bed and Angeal waited behind him, silent, eyeing him appreciatively. The boy's eagerness was endearing and it brought a slight smile to the stoic commander's lips, to know that he was wanted so openly by the one he loved like this. The man took pleasure in the shape that the smaller and lighter muscled body before him took as it moved through the mattress, naked, on hands and knees. It was a sight Zack knew aroused him and the boy just loved to tease him with it, the pressure down below only reinforced that fact.

Zack reached the pillows pressed lightly against the headboard and made to roll over but Angeal straddled his hips from behind, trapping him in place before he could do so.

"You want me like this?" the boy murmured into the dark and quiet room. Angeal leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I want you in many ways, puppy."

Zack couldn't suppress the warm shiver that ran down his spine at the sound of those words, words that promised to regain every moment he'd missed this past month without Angeal, words that promised new memories for what they weren't able to build when they had been far from each other, he away on SOLDIER training and Angeal back at the ShinRa Compound doing desk duties. He'd passed the test to make it into SOLDIER with flying colors and had been too ecstatic about it to let the fact that newly 3rd classes were to quarter for a month at a ShinRa base near Junon for basic training bother him, mentor or not. Reality only crashed down on him when Angeal began to help him pack his things for his month-long stay away from him.

Angeal placed a soft kiss at the back of Zack's neck, burying his nose in his wild spikes of raven hair and breathing in his virile scent. The traces of the boy's masculine odor confined to his pillowcase and side of the bed had been all the commander had had to remember him by. He knew Zack would be back safe, after all, no SOLDIERs died while away on training. His overprotective nature just tended to come up with very creative 'what-if' scenarios that made him worry more than he really should. He cared deeply for his puppy, enough to make him pout and complain for going to the extreme. It was the way he was.

The man supported himself firmly by placing both his hands at either side of Zack's face on the pillow for support then hovered even closer above him. His chest brushed teasingly against Zack's back and his semi-erect member nestled comfortably in the cleft of his ass. Zack rolled his hips out a little as Angeal kissed and slowly sucked down the column, letting his upper lip follow the warm and wet trail he made with his tongue. He continued down his spine, supporting himself solely on his knees so he could use his hands to explore his younger lover's body. Zack had developed well in the SOLDIER training. He could feel the ridges of hard muscles that hadn't been there before under his fingertips already, down his arms and his back, up his torso and his chest. He teased the line in between the boy's noticeably buffer pectorals with his index and middle fingers and Zack managed to support his upper body on his elbows to give him better access to the parts of his body where he wanted attention.

Angeal knew. He stopped kissing down the boy's back to bring his fingers into his mouth and moisten the pads then leaned over him again, biting at a particular spot on his back while almost hugging his smaller form from behind to tease his nipples with them.

"Uhnn," Zack let his head drop as the fingers sleekly rolled his already hardened nubs, circling them and gently twisting them. He let out a shivery breath when Angeal began to playfully pull them and moved against the mattress, stimulating himself with the soft silk underneath him.

"God…I missed you…" his eyes rolled with the last whispered words, pleasure numbing his senses.

"I missed you too, pup," Angeal whispered against the base of Zack's spine, kissing it afterwards and bringing a hand down to brush his hip tenderly and lovingly. Zack shifted underneath him enough to let him know they were changing positions and Angeal sat back to help him sit on his lap with his legs curled around him, their cocks hard in between them. A small smile was adorning the boy's fine lips.

"Show me."

And just like that, Angeal's restraint chains ripped apart. Like always, Zack's overconfident taunting when they were in bed made the commander's control snap. He leaned over and laid Zack on the mattress, settling comfortably in between spread open, muscular legs. Zack breathed deeply and audibly, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as his nipple disappeared inside his lover's mouth. Angeal sucked hard, his tongue flicking the nub, cheeks hallowing from the action. He felt the boy arch into him and played with the perked bud in between his teeth before letting go with a loud suction sound. He feasted on the other nipple with the same hunger, this time earning a needy moan from Zack. Fingers entwined in his black silky tresses and followed him as he made a slow decent down his torso, nibbling every curve and wave of abdominal muscles, tasting every inch of smooth, sweet-scented skin, his tongue wriggling inside the navel only to tease.

Zack whimpered through heavy panting when moistened lips enclosed around the head of his pulsating cock. His legs unconsciously spread wider and his head pressed further into the pillows when he felt the slit being mercilessly nipped by Angeal's tongue. Angeal alternated between sucking and teasing before he moved to kiss down his length, loud and wet sounds echoing in the air, making Zack grow harder in return. Then Angeal grabbed a gentle hold of the boy's hips and pulled him fully and effortlessly inside his mouth, suctioning hard, his head bobbing in long and languid movements. Zack's chest heaved as he grew further and further out of breath. Both his hands tangled in Angeal's hair now, his groin muscles quivering as he fought the need to thrust inside his lover's mouth.

"Uhnn….." he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling as if every function of his body had completely shut down except for sense. Blood pounded fiercely in his ears, his head felt heavy and hot and his body shivered feverishly and overheated. "Mnn…Angeal…" he hissed. "Oh…feels good…."

Angeal gave one last hard and good suck, stopping at the head to lap up the beads of precum that kept oozing out of Zack's cock before retreating. He'd yearned for Zack's taste and his scent when he was fully aroused. They were the perfect mixture of sweet and bitter engulfing him whole and Angeal knew now what he had known the first time they had done this. He would never get enough of them.

Turning slightly to the side, he grabbed the bottle of lube always left untouched on the nightstand. Even in Zack's absence, it had remained there, despite there being no use for it. When he turned back to Zack, the boy was sitting up with his legs curled around him again, his shaft hard and glistening with precum slightly pressed to his stomach. The commander fondled with the cap of the bottle in between their chests, but Zack took the bottle from him before he could even snap the thing open.

His young lover splayed kisses up his jaw line and nuzzled his ear with his nose as he managed to squirt a decent amount of the lube onto his fingers. He wrapped his hand around Angeal's swollen, larger member and spread the gel-like substance as evenly as he could. Angeal groaned lowly in his throat and let his forehead rest against his puppy's cheek, closing his eyes and only feeling as the boy played with him. He didn't allow Zack too many chances at touching him, frankly because if there was one person that could make him lose utter control of himself, it was the puppy. He didn't trust himself and what he was capable of doing to Zack if he lost it. Regardless of the fact that they complemented each other to perfection in every other aspect of their lives, Zack was still a boy, barely a 3rd class SOLDIER and Angeal was still 8 years his senior and a SOLDIER 1st at that. Caution had to be exercised whether they wanted to or not. Perhaps when they were older, things could be different between them.

Zack stroked him, slow and cautious at first, then picked up the pace when he received no complaints from Angeal. Angeal wasn't one to make noises when they were doing this but he could tell his older lover was starting to lose an internal battle to pleasure with the way his teeth were biting into the junction of his neck and shoulder, harder than he normally did, as if he were trying to contain himself. The grip he had on his ass tightened and Zack slowed his hand's movement, wanting to feel him completely, he couldn't wait any longer.

"I want you inside," he purred and Angeal kissed him, at the same time pushing him to lay back. The broader man hovered above him, Zack's thighs around his hips, lifting him slightly off the bed so his puckered entrance was lined up precisely with the tip of his lover's cock. Angeal was fully erect, ready to plunge into that hot and tight cavern and satisfy the need burning within him. He reached down and touched himself some, spreading excess lubricant onto his fingers to prepare Zack, having no idea where the boy had tossed the bottle and no inclination whatsoever to ask.

Probing fingers around his dry and contracting hole made Zack hold his breath and after a few seconds of circling it he felt two sliding in. He flinched slightly, waiting for the pain of those first few thrusts to subside. He'd never say it out loud, thinking of it corny even for a sappy guy like him, but he liked to stare at Angeal's face while he prepared him. It took his mind off the pain. The way he kept his face schooled with concentration while he widened the passage carefully, the frown lines that formed in between his eyebrows in worry, his lips kept to a thin line. It was here that Zack realized he'd missed Angeal so much he could cry. He'd missed his warmth, his voice, his scent. The memory of them had comforted him those nights he laid alone in a dark and foreign tent in the middle of nowhere, having just washed himself off from the bloodbath he was required to engage in as part of the SOLDIER trainee program.

Angeal retracted his fingers once he felt the ring of muscle had given enough. He positioned himself above Zack on all fours and guided the tip of his cock to Zack's entrance then supported Zack's bent legs on the insides of his elbows. Slowly he pushed in, senses keen and aware of his puppy's every reaction, careful not to hurt him even when the grip around him was blissfully painful, threatening to drive him mad. Zack held his breath as he felt himself being impossibly stretched. Angeal's thicker than average length seemed to rip through every nerve in his body. He kept biting into his lower lip in between harsh intakes of breath, his hole clenching and unclenching as it tried to grow used to the intrusion. A month without doing this could definitely take its toll on him.

When he felt Angeal's balls against the curve of his butt cheeks, he breathed easy again. Angeal supported himself above Zack with his hands at either side of his torso. He leaned down to kiss what skin he could reach, feeling Zack's fingers thread through his raven locks leisurely.

"Puppy?" a strained whisper and Zack ran his fingers down the man's square jaw reassuringly, Angeal's lips pursing to kiss the pad of his thumb when it trailed through them. Angeal rolled his hips out and both bowed their heads to watch as he sank back in balls-deep only to pull out and sink back in again.

"Ahh," Zack fisted his hands in Angeal's hair, his head rolling back as the tip of the man's cock brushed his prostate hard. Angeal wound an arm underneath his lower back to keep him slightly lifted off the bed and his other hand supported him as he worked a slow rhythm between them, the new angle burying him deeper within Zack, hitting that spot dead-on every time. It was heaven on earth inside of him, into it, under it, far in between, through it, in it, above, it always was. He could feel the slickness within Zack's stretched passage warm up to the slickness of his length as he moved and he knew from then on he was only progressively dying before he was brought to life again.

His thrusts grew frantic once Zack felt stretched enough for him, the sound of skin slapping beginning to echo in the room, he could feel the sweat from the exertion building at the edges of his forehead. Zack had never looked more beautiful, his voice had never sounded so sweet, he was completely mesmerized by them, nothing else existed, nothing else mattered.

"God Angeal…right there…mnn….don't stop…." The boy did his best to meet every one of Angeal's sharp moves with his own though the man's hold on him didn't allow for much movement. He brought one of his hands out of Angeal's hair to touch himself and Angeal let him, watching in aroused fascination, feeling the boy's breath get knocked out of him with every pound he made. He gasped against his skin, pounding harder and Zack was forced to hold on to his bicep as he hit his prostate abusively in the process, making his whole body burn alive on the inside, before carrying on with jerking himself off.

"Yes," he breathed desperately. "Oh yes….Angeal…yes….ah…ah…" Angeal tightened his jaw, his eyes shutting briefly as longing consumed him, the thought of Zack jerking off to him, to this while he was away, bringing him to a blissful, pleasure-weakened state. He moved Zack's knees to rest on his shoulders and felt Zack closing his ankles behind his neck as he supported his whole body on his elbows now at either side of the boy's head on the pillow. Then he pounded mercilessly into him, panting hotly into his parted lips as he felt him take him in to the base of his cock, every nerve in his body going haywire.

Neither lasted long, the fact that they hadn't been together in a month finally weighing down on them. Zack was first to go, he let loose against Angeal's stomach, thick spurts of cum dribbling down his length as well and into dark and curled pubes. Angeal shoveled into Zack one last time and held himself there as release tore through him, his whole body contracting and shivering as he shot his load up his young lover's impossibly tightened hole.

Their vision was starting to haze in post-coital euphoria. Zack wanted to stay awake and enjoy Angeal more now that he was back in his strong and warm embrace but his body just wasn't putting out. The SOLDIER trainee program had been good for him but it also had been extremely exhaustive. The only thing that had kept what little energy he had left burning until now had been the prospect of seeing Angeal again and being intimately connected with him like this. They had been doing this for months before he had to leave since they had only just recently given in to the idea of being together (well Angeal had. Zack had known what he wanted from day one). His departure had taken place exactly during what Angeal liked to call his puppy-in-heat stage. He'd embarrassed himself from how many times he found himself wanting Angeal after the first time they had done this.

Angeal had, of course, not missed the chance to crack puppy jokes whenever he could. Zack would pout 3-year-old style and blame his teenaged hormones but that just made the older man tease him further. He smiled faintly, realizing he'd even missed that playful banter while he had been away.

"Sleep puppy," Angeal suggested gently, watching the boy's fight with the restful slumber that awaited him with fond amusement. He moved back to slip his now deflated member out of Zack and Zack grunted a little at the sudden emptiness.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" the boy asked dozily and Angeal kissed him in assurance.

"Yes, unless I'm needed back at work," he kissed him again and Zack lazily draped his arms around his neck to hold him there.

"Stay. Just for tonight." Sparkling blue-green eyes locked in his, wanting, pleading and Angeal would give everything he had and everything he didn't to whoever could say no to that pitiful expression, like an adorable and irresistible puppy with his ears down, waiting for his master to shower him with love.

"Okay. Just for tonight." Zack grinned warmly making him smile as well

…or whoever didn't feel like their whole world was different and so much better with a smile like that.

* * *

**The End. **Well there you go. Hope you like it Amarissia! The rest of you thanks so much for reading!


End file.
